Due to technological advancement, manufacturers nowadays have tasks, such as observation, control, measurement and recording, performed by means of advanced apparatuses during a manufacturing process. The apparatuses are each equipped with at least an electrical connector for connecting the apparatuses and transmitting data therebetween. Although a conventional terminal of an electrical connector is capable of electrical connection and electronic signal transmission, it is not capable of adjusting terminal electrical impedance to meet different manufacturing-related needs. Furthermore, inter-terminal resonance occurs to the conventional electrical connector.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a terminal set of an electrical connector to adjust terminal electrical impedance and alleviate inter-terminal resonance.